


Love Is.....

by Rixxy8173571m3W1p3



Series: The Fluffy Adventures With Your Boyfriend Doofus Rick [22]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Radio, Self-Esteem Issues, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/pseuds/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3
Summary: DWC prompt: “Love is a very interesting thing to me.”





	Love Is.....

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hoodoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodoo/gifts).



You two had finished dinner not to long ago, and because he cooked, you decided you would do the dishes. You had the radio on, swaying to the beat. Ricks transistor radio was impressive, with all its functions, so compact, and cute to boot. You turned down the volume just in case he wanted to talk to you, though he had been quiet for a better part of the evening. “Love is - it's a very interesting thing to me.”

You paused when you heard him say this. “Why is that Rick?”

“I um, I don't know what I - what I did right. Y-y-you're here,” he sniffled. “with me.”

Mutual caring relationships require kindness and patience, tolerance, optimism, joy in the other's achievements, confidence in oneself, and the ability to give without undue thought of gain. Rick, the way he loves is in the purest form, with good intention, and for your part, you strived to feel just as deeply. There was so much you could say. What had been earned, felt, touched on between you two, was more or less indescribable. You wiped your hands dry on clean kitchen towel, and he accepted your outstretched hand. “You know, I ask myself the same thing all the time.”

“Y-y-you do? Why? Y-y-you're amazing.”

“I'm glad you think so Rick, that's exactly how I feel about you.”

You opened the door which led to his conservatory, pointed to all the things you loved about this place, and turned to face him. “I feel you all around me, in my thoughts, dreams, in the air, in this place, everywhere.”

“Everywhere? Y-y-you feel that way,” he murmured. “a-a-about me?”

“Mhm,” you giggled, removing a leaf which had found itself in his hair.” I think, I could never forget about you, and however it is you feel for me is just about the same as I feel for you.”

“Y-y-you’ll never know how much I - how much I care.”

“Than show me, you're very good at that. A genius I would say.”

“Hohoho, I don't - I-I don't know about that.”

Tracing his lips with your fingers, you softened. “No, you're definitely a genius. I can hardly keep up with you sometimes, but I like listening to you talk, it's…attractive.”

The lines of his forehead deepened. “You don't - y-you don't mean that.”

“I always say what I mean, you know that. Love is very interesting, it changes our perception, it shapes us.”

You worked your fingers into his hair, spotting the strands which were beginning to gray. “I think,” you continued. “I've become a better person because of you, and whatever you're made of is the good stuff. I,” you sniffled. “I love you Rick j19-zeta-7. It hurts when you say I don't mean what I say, because I really do love you, and the only kind of affection I want comes from you.”

“Please don't - don't cry m-m-mi corazón, I'm sorry. I'm s-s-s-so sorry, I'll try not - to not say those things anymore.”

“You promise?” 

“I-I promise.”

You hid your face in his sweater, and listened to the drumming of his anxious heart. Love is, love as always, just is.

 


End file.
